<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober Day Six: Sensory Deprivation, Free Use by frumious_bandersnatch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867608">Kinktober Day Six: Sensory Deprivation, Free Use</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumious_bandersnatch/pseuds/frumious_bandersnatch'>frumious_bandersnatch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Free Use, Gags, Grace - Freeform, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sub!Gabriel, Wing Kink, Wings, messy hole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:03:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumious_bandersnatch/pseuds/frumious_bandersnatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is kinda shitty tbh but: Gabriel gets fucked. A lot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Everyone, Gabriel/Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinktober Day Six: Sensory Deprivation, Free Use</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t think this is my best work, but I hope you like it! Let me know what you think in the comments :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gabriel groaned softly as he shifted, curling in a little tighter on himself as he relished the feeling of soft silk and furs  against his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A warm presence pressed closer against his back, soft lips kissing sweetly at his neck. “Big day today, Gabriel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The archangel muttered something, wings shifting a little before  he froze, hesitated. “Huh, nnnthe thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki chuckled softly. “Yes, yes, the thing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Gabriel groaned and forced himself to sit up. “Now I have to preen.” He  blinked the sleep from his eyes, lips bowing downwards in a pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would've had to preen anyways, don’t look at me like that. Come on, get your lazy ass out of bed.” Loki chuckled, slipping out of bed and stretching. “And into the shower. And if you’re quick about it I’ll see what I can do about those wings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not gonna warm me up first?” Gabriel asked, grin teasing at his lips as he regarded Loki playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki let out a put upon sigh. “Insatiable little- do you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea how much dick you’re getting later?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s kinda the point-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spoilt little brat, that’s what you are.” Loki shook his head, before his  shoulders slumped and he smiled. “I can never say no to you. You’re taking advantage of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always. Now come here and fuck me.” Gabriel sprawled back on the bed, spreading his legs invitingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an instant Loki was braced over him, brows raised. “How do you want it, baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mn. You know  I am older than  you, right?” Gabriel leaning up to kiss down Loki’s neck, at his collarbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And somehow, less  mature. The endearing nickname stays.” Loki chuckled, reaching down between them to press his forefinger into Gabriel’s hole, leaving it well stretched  and lubricated  in its wake because honestly, he didn’t want to take the  time to prep him the ‘traditional, human’ way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel shuddered and moaned, arching his back. “Mm, fuck- should I call you daddy, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about  it.” Loki hummed to himself, stroking slowly at  his cock before pushing fully into  Gabriel with one rough thrust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel cried out in pleasure, wrapping his legs around Loki’s waist as if to urge him deeper, bucking his hips up and forwards. It always felt so perfect when Loki fucked him, because the god knew every nook and cranny of their ‘shared’ vessel intimately, every way to pleasure and soothe and love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again- how do you want me? You didn’t answer.” Loki hummed, rocking his hips in and out, nice and slow, still hitting perfectly every time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huhh- nice and slow. Indulgent.” Gabriel said, smile spreading across his face as he slung his arms around Loki’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice and slow it  is.” Loki hummed softly and leaned down to kiss Gabriel again, touch warm and loving and all encompassing, tender in every way that counted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slow and indulgent turned out to be the better part of an hour. Gabriel came twice, Loki once, and after a while of cuddling they decided a shower was probably the best idea for the  both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel stepped out of  the shower and groaned, using his wrist to wipe the condensation from the mirror as he pulled a towel from the rack. “So where are we gonna set up tonight, anyways?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise.” Loki hummed as he stepped out and simply dried himself with a wave of his hand before he pulled on a silk robe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel groaned. “Aw, c’mon. That makes me think it’s gonna be people I know.” He looked at himself in the mirror as he dried his hair, leaving it mussed and hanging in still slightly damp strands over his face. He took a special pleasure in doing all this without grace, without tricks. Made it feel better, somehow. He dragged a comb through his hair, sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll figure that out when it’s all done.” Loki murmured, reaching around Gabriel to fix a stray strand of hair. “Wings?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah-“ Gabriel batted his hand away. “Not  yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be late…” Loki hummed warningly, wrapping his arms around  Gabriel’s waist and resting his  chin on his  shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stop time. Just let me do this, man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone would notice, and not in a good way. Just hurry up, mkay? And I thought pride was your brother’s thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come off it.” Gabriel muttered, rolling his shoulders as he pulled a pair  of  silk boxers on. It was a few more minutes before the pair  crossed back into the  bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel spread his wings and sighed, arching his back. “Huh, they’re all yours.” He  sighed and  laid out on the bed, forehead resting on the pillow and  arms crossed under his  chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki clambered on after him, got to  work on carding his fingers through the feathers that didn’t really need grooming, not by a long shot but it was still nice. Another hour went  into that, interspersed with conversation and jokes and just a  general good  time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. You ready?” Loki asked, carding his fingers through Gabriel’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Gabriel hummed, happy and pliable as Loki tied a blindfold around  his eyes and a collar around his neck. “You leaving toys  out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am. Now hush.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel obliged, and then the world shifted. Loki’s method of travel was...odd, compared to flying. Rather than transport directly, it was as if he was making a fold in reality and stepping across the shortened distance in an instant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel groaned. “Should let me fly us next time.” He  whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop being a baby, you’re fine.” Loki helped Gabriel  up to kneel on something soft, brushed his fingers once again through his hair. “Something goes wrong, you call for me. I’ll be checking in from time to time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know how it works, dumbass. Now get.” Gabriel hummed, rocking back a little and trying to get a sense for the space he was in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Gabriel felt the vacancy when Loki was gone in the rush of air to occupy the space he’d been in, how the sound of his  breathing traveled differently, echoed louder. Slowly, he tuned those things out. Archangel level senses ruined the anonymity of it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a  creak as the  door swung open and a  giddy grin spread across  his  face. “Hey there, sugar. How do you want me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stranger said nothing, only chuckled quietly and walked over. He picked  up a gag from the table next to Gabriel and pushed it into his mouth, clasping it around his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Silent</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands were calloused, gently running down Gabriel’s back and guiding him to all fours. He was gentle, gentle as he could be, not wanting anything to be too much of a surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he patted Gabriel’s flank, and unzipped his jeans, and without any verbal warning slammed right into his hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel moaned, walls fluttering around his cock. He bit down on the gag, spit drooling out over his lower lip as he arched his back. He tried to focus on the sounds of  the other man’s pants and  groans, tried to place who or what  he  might be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fucked Gabriel hard. Fingers digging into his  waist, nails cut and bitten almost down to the quick scratching him just lightly. He was tall, Gabriel could tell from how  he was draped over him, maybe just over six feet. And he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> enjoying himself, very vocal. But careful not to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within minutes Gabriel was a panting, moaning mess. Mysterious stranger number one had a big cock and he definitely knew how to use it. It was a while before he came- whether he  just  took longer or he was holding himself back directly, Gabriel couldn’t tell, but it was perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point his hand had drifted up, thumb brushing at Gabriel’s nipple. The archangel encouraged  that as well as he could, whining and arching his chest forwards. That had earned him a breathless chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when they finished, one right after the other, Gabriel slumped down and whined, thighs shaking as the other man slowly pulled out, and after a moment of hesitation, eased a  small plug in to replace himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he was gentle again, helping Gabriel back to his knees and unclamping the  gag. In an instant they were kissing, somehow tender and forceful all at  once. Gabriel reached up to tug  him closer, closing his eyes  behind the  blindfold. The man tasted like cheap whiskey and something sweet, and Gabriel wanted more. “Wanna suck your cock.” He murmured. Maybe purposefully baiting for an answer, for a voice to put to a sensation, for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm. Maybe later.” And then he stood, and the door creaked again, and he was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few to come in didn’t hold much merit, weren’t worth committing to memory as  anything under than warm and good. One fucked him mercilessly, edged him over and over again and left scratches and bites and bruises and all Gabriel had done was beg </span>
  <em>
    <span>more, more, please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One had come in glowing with familiar grace, familiar enough even with dulled senses Gabriel knew exactly who it was, didn’t help that  he  was  vocal and tasted of champagne and smoke, but he kept up the suspension of disbelief anyways even as their essences twined and wings twisted together  and he  was  a  drooling, love drunk mess and the  words he  was left with were, “I’ll be back for more, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon chou</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that there was a few minutes of silence. And then something warm- a blanket was draped over his  back, and a water bottle was pressed to his lips. “Gnnh- Loki?” Gabriel groaned, drinking  what  was offered eagerly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got  it in one. How we doing? Good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need to do these more often. Huh, the free use thing. Could do without  the  blindfold.” Gabriel murmured, rocking  back to sit  on his heels and sighing softly as he took the bottle in his own hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makes it more exciting, though, doesn’t it?” Loki chuckled, sitting down and pulling Gabriel into his  lap. “Your hole is positively ruined. So very tempting.” He murmured, kissing at the archangel’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, huh, I can feel that.” Gabriel murmured. “C’n I ask you something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, anything.” Loki grinned lazily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who was the first guy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything but that. Not yet. He’s...a friend.” Loki kissed Gabriel’s cheek. “Ready to keep going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously.” Gabriel chuckled tiredly, sinking back down to the  floor and sighing contently. “Think I should let my wings out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki hesitated for a few seconds. “Ah, what the hell. Go ahead, I’ll stick around to make sure nothing happens. Alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it.” Gabriel nodded, rolling his shoulders and pulling all three pairs of wings into the physical plane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki retreated back, and something rustled as he sat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel’s head snapped open when minutes later, the door  swung open and he was greeted by a stuttered gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those are-“ Too hurried, too excited, Gabriel couldn’t tell who it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Real, very sexy, yes. Feel free to touch. The bases.” Gabriel butted in, wings  giving a somewhat impatient flap  and arching over his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...They clean easy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel paused, biting the  inside of his  cheek. He could snap them clean of...well, anything, but it was never the same. “Uhuh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone was walking over, footsteps heavy on the soft carpet. The first thing they did was touch his wings- lavish them in attention, touching them like he wanted to memorize every detail. His hands were large, calloused, gentle. Perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel moaned, room buzzing with the energy of his grace as he squirmed, purred, was entirely pliant and relaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other man chuckled softly, leaned down to place a gentle kiss to Gabriel’s neck before he shifted, and he was thrusting in between the bases of Gabriel’s wings, feathers brushing and tickling at his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moaned, bending over Gabriel and panting softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Gabriel enjoyed every second, he moaned when cum spattered over his feathers and he was cumming too, all over the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the night wore on. By the end he was barely moving, hole gaped and thighs, back and wings streaked with cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the blindfold was coming back up over his eyes. He whined at the sudden light, squirming a little and struggling to his feet as Loki helped him up. “Huhhh- thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, you’re alright. Let me hold you. Let me get you home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Gabriel asked, casting his gaze to the slightly ajar door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you after a good night’s rest. Maybe even invite them up. Got any guesses?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nn- I know Bal was here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, you got that one. Anyone else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I can’t. Don’t have it, didn’t...figure it out,” Gabriel sighed, shuddering as they appeared back home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And after he was cleaned up, curled in bed, Gabriel slept like the fucking dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the next day it turned out that no one who’d fucked him had been a stranger. There were other gods, mostly Norse. Balthazar, as predicted, Crowley (he knew someone had been a bit too big for it to be natural), and...Sam and Dean Winchester.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Motherfuck-“</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>